El cabello de Naraku
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Reto del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!] Kagura se encuentra ante una extraña e incómoda escena: ¡Jakotsu esta coqueteando con Naraku! ¿Qué hará la mujer al respecto?


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora: **En respuesta al reto hecho por _Moun _en el foro **_¡Siéntate! _**

**Link_: _**/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido

* * *

**El cabello de Naraku.**

—Oh, así que tú eres el famoso Naraku —dijo con la voz más femenina que pudo —¡Pero si eres toda una belleza!

Naraku frunció el ceño con evidente incomodidad y furia. Todos los siete guerreros estaban ocupados con alguien o algo, pero el único que estaba sin una tarea por hacer era Jakotsu y tenía la perfecta para él.

—Te he llamado porque quiero que te encargues de Sesshomaru —le dijo fríamente Naraku.

—¿Sesshomaru? —preguntó Jakotsu —¿No es ese el hermano del hermoso de Inuyasha?

—Eh... si —contestó el otro no muy seguro de por qué diablos ese humano decía tales cosas —, sólo obedece.

—Bueno, Sesshomaru es lindo, esa mirada tan fría y cruel que tiene —comentó Jakotsu con ojos soñadores ignorando las órdenes de Naraku —, pero si quieres mi opinión, aparte de Inuyasha, tu serías mi favorito.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —inquirió Naraku aterrorizado ante las palabras de Jakotsu.

—Ay, pues de que tú eres muy atractivo también —contestó y se pasó la lengua por los labios —. Nada más mira tu cabello negro, ¡se ve tan suave y sedoso! —siguió Jakotsu y de repente en su mente se formó una idea —Yo quiero tocarlo —dijo decidido.

Y estiro la mano para acariciar la cabellera de Naraku, pero este dio un salto en el aire y se posicionó en otro lugar.

—Si sigues con tus juegos estúpidos te mataré —dijo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Ay no me mires así que me da algo! —dijo Jakotsu y se abanicó con su mano sin tomar ni una cosa de lo que decía Naraku en serio —Inuyasha tiene esas orejitas que me encantan, pero tú con esos ojitos rojitos... ¡me puedo morir! —finalizó con voz de niña enamorada.

Naraku pensó que pasaba por su mente cuando mandó a resucitar a ese fenómeno. No solo le daba asco, lo peor es que aunque quería asesinarlo, no podía. Después de Bankotsu, él era el más fuerte de los siete guerreros y si lo borraba del mapa estaría en desventaja.

—Solo-vete-y-mata-a-Sesshomaru —susurró de forma amenazante y cortante.

Jakotsu bufó y dobló los ojos.

—No lo haré —contestó y acto seguido puso una pequeña sonrisa sádica en su rostro —hasta que me dejes tocar tu cabello.

Naraku estaba al borde de la locura.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Kagura con los brazos cruzados y recostada contra la pared. Tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, es más, estaba que se tiraba al piso de tanta gracia que le causaba ver a su creador en esas —¿Lo dejarás tocarlo o no?

Si es que era posible, Naraku se puso aún más enfadado. ¿Desde hacía cuanto esa estúpida estaba escuchando la conversación? Maldita sea el día en el que decidió que sería buena idea crear extensiones femeninas, y peor: con la actitud de Kagura. ¿Es que no tenía una pizca de respeto o temor?

—¿Ves? Hasta tu sirviente apoya la causa —comentó satisfecho Jakotsu —. ¿Quieres a Sesshomaru muerto? Dame lo que quiero, ¡que te cuesta!

Pero le costaba y mucho. Era lo más degradante que había hecho jamás en la vida.

—Estamos esperando, Naraku —le molestó Kagura y Jakotsu asintió con energía y los ojos brillantes.

Naraku cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro. Los mataría a todos...

—¡Hazlo de una maldita vez y lárgate! —le gritó y Jakotsu soltó un chillido.

Se acercó con cautela a Naraku y este hizo una expresión de asco. Estiro la mano y...

—Vaya, pero si realmente es muy sedoso... —comentó con admiración.

Kagura no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, pero enseguida se tapó la boca y volteó la cabeza a otro lado, tratando de disimular cuanto disfrutaba todo aquello.

Naraku.

Al lado de Jakotsu.

Mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

ÉPICO.

—Oye, ¿y usas algún producto especial? —preguntó Jakotsu después de llevar más o menos cinco minutos acariciando a Naraku en la cabeza —Que envidia me das.

—O créeme le tiene un cuidado muy especial —contestó Kagura —, se lo lava todo los días y se unta miles de plantas y esas cosas.

—¿Y tú como mierda sabes eso? —preguntó Naraku para quitar la mano de Jakotsu de su pelo bruscamente, este se la sobó ofendido.

Kagura alzó los hombros.

—De hecho no lo sabía —comentó descuidadamente y no puede evitar empezar a reírse de nuevo.

Naraku la miró con sus amenazantes ojos rojos. Juraba que un día de estos iría por el corazón de Kagura y lo destruiría y después descuartizaría su cuerpo en miles de pedazos.

—Bueno, ya me voy —anunció Jakotsu en tono aburrido —. Vamos a ver si Sesshomaru me deja tocar el suyo —dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Naraku.

—Yo definitivamente quiero ver eso —se apuntó Kagura, sacó una de sus plumas y se subió en ella para seguir a Jakotsu en su misión. De acuerdo, Naraku le había ordenado anteriormente que lo vigilara, pero tomo eso como excusa para burlarse aún más de su creador.

Naraku se quedó con la cara en blanco y una furia incontrolable, pero inconscientemente se tocó la punta de su cabello y se sorprendió de que lo que había dicho Jakotsu era cierto.

Vaya, esas hierbas si eran efectivas.

Suspiro y fue a bañarse para quitarse los sucios restos de Jakotsu. Bueno... y también para seguir manteniendo la calidad de su cabellera. Después de todo, yokai que se respetara debía tener un cabello brillante, suave y sedoso.

{...}

Estaba sentado esperando pacientemente a que el viento le secara el pelo, cuando de repente sintió unas presencias bastante conocidas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa malévola.

—Al parecer ese idiota de Jakotsu no ha podido contigo Sesshomaru —comentó pasivamente —, pero ¿y Bankotsu, Inuyasha? Me cuesta creer que le ganaras.

—Pues no lo hizo —contestó una voz diferente a la que esperaba.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en frente suyo a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Jakotsu. ¿De qué diablos se trataba todo eso?

—Bankotsu, teníamos un trato —le recordó Naraku en un tono amenazador.

—Y aún está en pie —contestó el hermano mayor y Naraku frunció el ceño —, pero ninguno se atacará hasta que nos digas el secreto.

¿Pero qué...?

—Escúpelo, Naraku —le dijo Inuyasha —, específicamente ¿qué hierbas usas?

No jodas.

Miró a Sesshomaru, este estaba con su habitual expresión seria, trato de descifrar en el algo pero al parecer esto iba en serio y no se trataba de una ridícula broma. Miró a Inuyasha, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido esperando la respuesta. Miró a Bankotsu, este también tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados. Por último miró a Jakotsu, quien le sonreía y lo saludó con la mano de forma efusiva.

Y atrás de los pares de hermanos se encontraba Kagura, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa retorcida mientras se abanicaba tranquilamente con su abanico.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Moun, espero que no quedará tan horrible. Lo siento si no es lo que esperabas, no soy muy experta en humor jaja :(

Saludos.

**Eva.**


End file.
